the legend of spyro dawn of the dragon
by guardiansignslover
Summary: this is a crossover between the legend of zelda orcarina of time and the legend of spyro dawn of the dragon
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Zelda Dawn of the Dragon

chapter 1

one day in the land of Yule it was very peaceful until a meteor fell from the sky every species was awoken by the loud sonic boom like sound the rock made upon hitting the ground so everyone went outside to see what they the giant crater in hyrule field two Dragon like figures appeared from the crater they were Spyro and cynder the zora's were the first to notice this then the zora princess ruto decided to poke both spyro and cynder with a stick she found lying around the Zora's domain boy did princess ruto regret poking both of them at once both dragons said who poked us with the stick zora king said his daughter ruto did it they both argued about for before the ran away screaming like a like little girl leaving princess ruto alone I wonder what fried fish princess tastes like princess ruto yells ahhhh both spyro and cynder made fried sushi out of princess ruto after they enjoyed their meal of fried fish princess both spyro and cynder said to each other do think we should ate that fish princess both spyro and cynder recall a time when igniteus told them if a creature from another world pokes a dragon with a stick it is considered a insult to other dragon species they then went zora's domain to im sorry for eating his little girl the zora king said it's okay he she was going through what all teenage girls go through period then the zora king says we have the technology to clone things so it's all right the zora king said to both spyro and cynder try not eat to princess ruto 2 they both said ok the zora king made preprations to create princess ruto 2 the zora king said to spyro and cynder the process of creating another fish princess is quite digusting so go to korkiri forest and meet the hero of time link and his fairy partner navi here the zora king said to both spyro and cynder take this map so off they went to meet the hero of time link and his fairy partner navi cynder said to spyro as they were to korkiri forest I wonder what the hero of time will look like then spyro said to cynder the zora king he has a fairy partner named navi cynder then said spyro I don't believe in fairies both spyro and cynder arrived the hero time's treehouse there they found link and his fairy navi link and fairy said to spyro and cynder what in ganondorf Dragmire's name are you doing in my treehouse link then said his fairy partner navi scan them navi scanned cynder first her database said cynder the former terror of the skies age 18 was corrupted by malefor to kidnap the four guardians in the videogame spyro a new beginning for playstation 2 navi then scanned spyro spyro the dragon last name unknown age 20 foster brother sparx has a relationship with navi the fairy spyro said to cynder sparx never told us he started dating navi the fairy navi then continued scanning spyro love interests lily the mermaid and ember the dragoness then navi runs of out of power then navi and sparx were doing it 4 -5hours then after they were done navi was recharged then link the hero of time said to spyro and cynder want go to hyrule castle and meet princess Zelda and impa spyro and cynder said to link who is princess Zelda link then said to spyro and cynder she is the princess of hyrule and impa is a shiekah warrior and Zelda is a crossdresser so link the hero of time and spyro and cynder go to hyrule castle and meetprincess Zelda the crossdresser and impa the shiekah warrior

author's note

so what do think of the first chapter leave me a pm message telling me what you think of the first chapter

chapter updates every two weeks

chapter2

so spyro and cynder and link the hero of time and navi the fairy through hyrule castle town to go the crossdresser princess Zelda so they met malon in hyrule castle town so link the hero of time introduced spyro and cynder to malon says to them nice to meet you then link the hero of time and spyro and cynder continued to hyrule castle so they used the front door to get into the they get to zelda's room Zelda said to them who are you two they are spyro and cynder link the hero of time said to princess Zelda I found these dragons in the middle of hyrule trying to fight the zora princess she started the by poking them with a stick then they started fighting princess ruto found them unconscious in the in the middle of hyrule field princess Zelda said to link the hero of time we have never had dragons in the land of hyrule before princess Zelda to them Impa will show out the castle she said to them as they were being escorted of the castle don't cause trouble while you're here princess Zelda said to link the hero of time you found them in hyrule field so the both of them are you're responsible for the both of them do you understand link yes he said then get out of here before the guards find you I am going to you a special device so you and you're friends can speak to me at anytime so after that link the hero of time left hyrule castle with the two dragons after they left hyrule castle link the hero of time said to spyro and cynder do your want a tour of hryule they both said yes then link the hero of time navi the fairy then woke up then she said to them I will show them around the land with my high-tech tour program just tell me where you want to go first link the hero of time said to the two dragons where do want to go first let's go on check the progress of the fish princess we ate navi the fairy said in her computer voice to zora's domain then all three of them were teleported to the place they wanted to go when they arrived there the zora king said to link the hero of time and the two dragons were have you been the process of making the new princess ruto is now done you may come see her now link the hero contacted princess Zelda when they made made it to zora's domain and said to princess Zelda the two dragons ate the fish princess so the people at the zora's domain had to make a new fish princess so that why I did see the fish princess around the zora's domain tell them not eat any more of people in hyrule link the hero of time said ok I'll make to tell them that link the hero of time then put the special device away so link the hero of time told the two dragons don't eat any anymore people in zora's domain so after the zora king told them not to eat this fish princess this one made usinour finest technology so after meeting the second fish princess the two dragons said they're sorry for eating her then the fish princess and the two dragons became best friends so then the zora king said to them

author's note

so what do think of chapter 2 is it great was it funny pm me and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of Zelda Dawn of the Dragon

chapter 1

one day in the land of Yule it was very peaceful until a meteor fell from the sky every species was awoken by the loud sonic boom like sound the rock made upon hitting the ground so everyone went outside to see what they the giant crater in hyrule field two Dragon like figures appeared from the crater they were Spyro and cynder the zora's were the first to notice this then the zora princess ruto decided to poke both spyro and cynder with a stick she found lying around the Zora's domain boy did princess ruto regret poking both of them at once both dragons said who poked us with the stick zora king said his daughter ruto did it they both argued about for before the ran away screaming like a like little girl leaving princess ruto alone I wonder what fried fish princess tastes like princess ruto yells ahhhh both spyro and cynder made fried sushi out of princess ruto after they enjoyed their meal of fried fish princess both spyro and cynder said to each other do think we should ate that fish princess both spyro and cynder recall a time when igniteus told them if a creature from another world pokes a dragon with a stick it is considered a insult to other dragon species they then went zora's domain to im sorry for eating his little girl the zora king said it's okay he she was going through what all teenage girls go through period then the zora king says we have the technology to clone things so it's all right the zora king said to both spyro and cynder try not eat to princess ruto 2 they both said ok the zora king made preprations to create princess ruto 2 the zora king said to spyro and cynder the process of creating another fish princess is quite digusting so go to korkiri forest and meet the hero of time link and his fairy partner navi here the zora king said to both spyro and cynder take this map so off they went to meet the hero of time link and his fairy partner navi cynder said to spyro as they were to korkiri forest I wonder what the hero of time will look like then spyro said to cynder the zora king he has a fairy partner named navi cynder then said spyro I don't believe in fairies both spyro and cynder arrived the hero time's treehouse there they found link and his fairy navi link and fairy said to spyro and cynder what in ganondorf Dragmire's name are you doing in my treehouse link then said his fairy partner navi scan them navi scanned cynder first her database said cynder the former terror of the skies age 18 was corrupted by malefor to kidnap the four guardians in the videogame spyro a new beginning for playstation 2 navi then scanned spyro spyro the dragon last name unknown age 20 foster brother sparx has a relationship with navi the fairy spyro said to cynder sparx never told us he started dating navi the fairy navi then continued scanning spyro love interests lily the mermaid and ember the dragoness then navi runs of out of power then navi and sparx were doing it 4 -5hours then after they were done navi was recharged then link the hero of time said to spyro and cynder want go to hyrule castle and meet princess Zelda and impa spyro and cynder said to link who is princess Zelda link then said to spyro and cynder she is the princess of hyrule and impa is a shiekah warrior and Zelda is a crossdresser so link the hero of time and spyro and cynder go to hyrule castle and meetprincess Zelda the crossdresser and impa the shiekah warrior

author's note

so what do think of the first chapter leave me a pm message telling me what you think of the first chapter

chapter updates every two weeks

chapter2

so spyro and cynder and link the hero of time and navi the fairy through hyrule castle town to go the crossdresser princess Zelda so they met malon in hyrule castle town so link the hero of time introduced spyro and cynder to malon says to them nice to meet you then link the hero of time and spyro and cynder continued to hyrule castle so they used the front door to get into the they get to zelda's room Zelda said to them who are you two they are spyro and cynder link the hero of time said to princess Zelda I found these dragons in the middle of hyrule trying to fight the zora princess she started the by poking them with a stick then they started fighting princess ruto found them unconscious in the in the middle of hyrule field princess Zelda said to link the hero of time we have never had dragons in the land of hyrule before princess Zelda to them Impa will show out the castle she said to them as they were being escorted of the castle don't cause trouble while you're here princess Zelda said to link the hero of time you found them in hyrule field so the both of them are you're responsible for the both of them do you understand link yes he said then get out of here before the guards find you I am going to you a special device so you and you're friends can speak to me at anytime so after that link the hero of time left hyrule castle with the two dragons after they left hyrule castle link the hero of time said to spyro and cynder do your want a tour of hryule they both said yes then link the hero of time navi the fairy then woke up then she said to them I will show them around the land with my high-tech tour program just tell me where you want to go first link the hero of time said to the two dragons where do want to go first let's go on check the progress of the fish princess we ate navi the fairy said in her computer voice to zora's domain then all three of them were teleported to the place they wanted to go when they arrived there the zora king said to link the hero of time and the two dragons were have you been the process of making the new princess ruto is now done you may come see her now link the hero contacted princess Zelda when they made made it to zora's domain and said to princess Zelda the two dragons ate the fish princess so the people at the zora's domain had to make a new fish princess so that why I did see the fish princess around the zora's domain tell them not eat any more of people in hyrule link the hero of time said ok I'll make to tell them that link the hero of time then put the special device away so link the hero of time told the two dragons don't eat any anymore people in zora's domain so after the zora king told them not to eat this fish princess this one made usinour finest technology so after meeting the second fish princess the two dragons said they're sorry for eating her then the fish princess and the two dragons became best friends so then the zora king said to them

author's note

so what do think of chapter 2 is it great was it funny pm me and tell me what you think


End file.
